


Trickster in Wonderland

by CocoQueen



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves in Wonderland, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoQueen/pseuds/CocoQueen
Summary: The metaverse is a weird place.....what happens if the Phantom Thieves fall into Wonderland?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, .......sooooo this is my first fic...... and will probably suck........ but as they say practice makes perfect :D
> 
> Please comment if I have any of the characters out-of-character....or I mess up....
> 
> Also, sorry the first chapter is so short..... 
> 
> (Akira's name is AKIRA.....will NOT be Ren......personal preference...... I like the fan name better :P)
> 
> (Also might make other versions with other ships)
> 
> *******  
> Note: ....I kind of rewrote this chapter...after realizing I never established Mishima's crush...and well establishing a time table for when events took place...also horizontal lines are for scene/location changes (and possibly changing character POV)  
> Please give honest critique and feedback!

Mishima sat in Kawakami’s class, bored out of his mind and waiting for class to end. After the Okumura incident, the Phantom Thieves were branded as criminals which was FAR from the truth! ' _They were heros!_ *ARE* _heros!'_   Mishima corrected himself. _'*ARE* heros!'_

He stared at the clock, getting antsy. He wanted school to be over already so he could go back to monitoring the Phan-site the number of negative comments was staggering and he was having trouble monitoring all.….Speaking of the Phantom Thieves…. ' _Kurusu-san wasn’t here today.….And neither is Takamaki-san.'_   Mishima thought, now concerned due to the strange abnormality. Kurusu and Takamaki were ALWAYS at school. The only time Kurusu was late was on his first day. ' _Where could he be?'_   Mishima wondered, a little anxious that his personal hero wasn’t at school.

' _I guess I could write down the notes for him, and maybe talk about something other than the phan-site.'_   the thought made Mishima feel a little melancholy. He knew he had trouble talking about anything other than the phantom thieves to the taller male because that was the only thing he believed they had in common. Talking about picking up girls with Sakamoto-kun with him left him with a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. Although the first few times genuinely interested, he realized he would rather just be with the taller, quiet male after not really feeling anything after the two girls online stood him and Kurusu up. And in order to hang out with Kurusu-san more, he put on a happy facade. He had to physically restrain sighs of relief when the pickup attempts failed in Hawaii.

He glanced at Kurusu’s empty desk and saw movement through the window. There’s a cat there…. ' _Is that cat staring at me?'_  Mishima thought.

“Mishima, what is the answer to the question?” Kawakami looked at Mishima with a little disapproval. His lack of attention in class had not gone unnoticed.

“Wh-what was the question again?” Mishima stuttered as he quickly turned to look at Kawakami.

Kawakami sighed, placed a hand to her head and shook it, “If you spent more time paying attention rather than day dreaming, you would have known. The question was ‘Do you know what the difference between a raven and a crow is?’”

“Uh-uh, a their size?” Mishima reluctantly answered, fully believing he had gotten the question wrong.

“That’s partially correct. In general, Raven’s are larger than crows. Also, their tail feathers open into a wedge shape while crow tail feathers open into more of a fan shape.” Kawakami went on to describe different bird facts, but Mishima wasn’t listening. The pure relief that he felt that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of the class overwhelmed him. He also completely forgot about the strange cat he saw.

* * *

**Ding-Dong**

The bell that signaled the end of school finally signalled. Mishima rushed out, his P.E. clothes hastily stuffed into his bag to take home. In his hurry, he did not notice that his P.E. shirt slightly hanging out of his bag. He walked down the hall staring at his phone while walking down the hall to check the Phan-site.

After he changed his shoes at the shoe lockers and walked out the school, a small black figure jumped from the second story, brushed his bag. Mishima turned around to see a cat with something white in its mouth. He then looked into his bag to notice that his P.E. shirt had gone missing and a black and white cat was speeding away.

Mishima ran after the cat. In its mouth, it had his P.E. shirt and was running toward the subway.

He noticed the cat looked familiar..... _'_ _Isn't that Kurusu's cat?....why is it here if Kurusu was absent today?'_  he thought. As he chased the cat to the subway, it turned down an alley and the scenery around him started to change. The floor seemed to disappear beneath him and he began to fall.

* * *

Mishima woke up lying in a field, "Am I in Inokashira Park?!" he thought startled by the change of scenery.

"FINALLY!! You woke up!!" shouted a strange walking....cat plush? It seemed very upset that he was still lying on the ground. Startled he jumped up, and took a defensive position.

"Wh-what are you?! ....A giant plush cat!?" Mishima yelled and then took a look at his surroundings. This was definitely NOT Inokashira Park....Was he even in Tokyo anymore? He stood in a field of bright green grass that seemed unnatural. And there was a giant rabbit hole behind him?

"Wh-where am I?! Where is the cat with my shirt???" Mishima shouted.

The cat plush's eyes seemed to widen then narrowed in anger he jumped and shouted. "I AM NOT A CAT!!!". The not-cat-plush's tail seemed to fluff up in agitation. "My name is MORGANA!!....but for now call me Mona" the not-cat-Morgana-Mona? initially shouted then lowered its intensity. Then, it shook its head.

"Nevermind that," the Morgana-Mona? turned to face him with a serious expression. "The Phantom Thieves need your help."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired when I remembered Kawakami's crow trivia. :)


	2. An Explanation Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima end up with more questions than answers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this took so long to put up.... a combination of robotics, classes, and procrastination are to blame :( )  
> The 1st chapter was rewritten a bit....so...yeah......thoughts are Italicized.

"Wh-what?!" Mishima exclaimed. His eyes were wide with shock. He stared at the cat plu-Mona with disbelief. “You’re a member of the Phantom Thieves?!?!” Mishima’s eyes seemed to sparkle with interest and admiration.

“Yep!” Morgana’s puffed his chest with pride as he stated, “I’m a VERY important member of the Phantom Thieves!”

“A-and the Phantom Thieves need my help?” Mishima’s eyed Mona clearly confused.

Mona’s expression turned serious again as he nodded, “We were in the middle of a palace infiltration when...well something happened...”

“Wh-what happened?!?!” Mishima’s voice rose to a panic. “Are they ok?!” _'Was_ _Kurusu_ _ok?!'_  Mishima was only certain that Kurusu was a Phantom Thief, but he was sure his friends were Phantom Thieves as well. Then his mind caught up with the rest of Mona’s revelation.

“What is a palace? Infiltration?”  Mishima gathered his bearings and took stock of his surroundings again. The large rabbit hole seemed to radiate a sense of danger.  “Also, you never answered my question about where we are?”

Mona sighed, exasperated. “I forgot that bringing a complete novice would mean I have to explain EVERYTHING...” Mona looked to the ground.

“Sorry, but I’m going to need you to hold all your questions for a moment.” Mishima was about to protest and demand answers, then Mona cried out, “ZORO!” and a broad figure appeared behind him in a blaze of blue flame.

Mishima fell away from the figure in shock and Mona turned to talk to the giant man. “What is THAT?!” Mishima stared wide eyed at the floating man.

“Can you tell where everyone else is? And what’s their status?” Mona turned to the man behind him, ignoring Mishima’s question. Mishima remained quiet after realizing he was being ignored and was curious about the man’s response.

“ _I can sense the others further inside the palace, however I cannot pinpoint their exact location. The palace itself seems to be constantly changing and my abilities are not as advanced as Necronomicon..."_ The glowing man holding a rapier, Zorro, echoed. Mona’s face looked crestfallen.

 _"Fear not, señor, our comrades are perfectly able to protect themselves."_ Zorro turned to Mona with a look of understanding. Then he looked toward Mishima, then back to Mona. _“But, perhaps you should concern yourself more with ‘el novato’ here, he looks like he will faint due to shock.”_ Zoro looked between the pair with a smirk, his mustache twitched as if conveying a smile itself.

Mishima realizing he was the one being addressed, “‘El novato’ what does that mean?! Also, why haven’t you guys answered my questions yet?!” Mishima was somewhat agitated from being ignored for so long and brought to a strange place with no clear explanation.

He looked down for a moment, sighed, then looked back up to look Mishima in the eyes, “I’m sorry for not answering your previous questions, but I wanted to confirm everyone’s safety first.” The man behind Mona disappeared as he then turned to face Mishima with a smirk. “‘El novato’ basically means newbie, which you are… Zoro speaks spanish occasionally… which is why I tell him to stay quiet most of the time since most Japanese don’t understand it.”

“Alright, I’ll give a brief rundown.” Mona bagan, “Palaces are where we go to steal hearts. They are like a physical representation of someone’s distorted desire. We are currently in a palace… I think?” Mona looked down confused.

“You think?” Mishima was slightly irritated with the weird answer.

“This place is different than the other palaces we have been in.” Mona’s tail puffed in agitation.

“Also, who-or what-was the thing that appeared behind you?” Mishima looked around for a moment. “Where did he go anyway?”

“Zoro is my persona, basically he’s a physical manifestation of my rebellion.” Mona resumed a calm.

“So the rest of the Phantom Thieves are here? And do they have personas as well?” Mishima looked around, to make sure there were no other people in the clearing.

“Before I continue answering your questions-which I’m sure you have a lot more of-could you answer some of mine first?” Mona looked Mishima in the eyes expectantly.

“Ummm….” Mishima was not expecting to receive a question in response to his question, _'If this-Mona-was a member of the Phantom Thieves...and if they contacted me because they were in trouble,_ _Kurusu_ _could be in trouble….Maybe cooperating with it will help me find out where_ _Kurusu_ _is?'_  Mishima thought worried. “A-alright?” Mishima answered hesitantly.

“Do you know how to drive a car? Or more specifically bus?” Mona looked toward Mishima with a completely serious expression.

“Wh-what? Do I know how to drive?” Mishima was shocked at the question. _'What does driving have to do with any of this?’_  Mishima thought bewildered.

“I’ll just take that as a no,” Mona put his hand (paw?) to his head in a thinking pose, “Are you a quick learner?” Mona stared into Mishima’s eyes, searching for a answer.

“Uh-um” Mishima stuttered, _'Was driving REALLY important to the Phantom Thieves?'_ “I guess?” Mishima answered as more of a question.

Mona sighed, “I guess we could give you a crash course...” then his eyes widened, “B-but no actual crashing ok? It might ruin my lovely fur!” Mona exclaimed. Before Mishima could question about the “crash course” Mona just jumped up and turned into….a bus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when writing this that ZORO NEVER SPEAKS....EVER!!!! 0.o  
> ....so I had to make stuff up.... :P


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to finally head down this rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... sorry for the hiatus.... :(
> 
> I also found out when researching for this chapter that 15 passenger vans are death traps compared to 15 passenger buses... also Mona is a bus not a van...so yeah I'm gonna re-post the other chapters  
> (https://www.carpenterbus.com/2015/05/feature-comparison-15-passenger-van-vs-15-passenger-bus/)
> 
> Please comment if anything is off about the chapter, or if you enjoyed it! :D

“WHAT?! WHY?! HOW?!” Mishima exclaimed shocked.

“I’m not entirely sure how it works either,” the bus, Mona?, echoed out, “But apparently ‘cats turning into busses’ is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public…When I mentioned that to the others they all seemed to understand but they never explained how that logic works...Something about an animated movie...” the Mona bus echoed.

“O-oh,” Mishima uttered, “well…there is a children's movie where there is a cat...that’s also a bus…So, because people correlate buses with cats, you can turn into one?” Mishima spoke as he slowly put the pieces together.

“Yep! Glad that explanation went fast,” the Mona-bus echoed, Mishima was still is a minor state of shock. A couple of moments passed where Mishima knew the bus was expecting him to do something, but he was unsure of what to do.

_I’m not dreaming right? Th-this is reality...right?_ Mishima thought. Then, a sudden urge of curiosity and the need to confirm that this was reality caused Mishima to circle the bus, his mind trying to completely understand how it works. As he circles the bus, he notices the cat ears on top of the bus twitched and acted like normal cat ears like Mona’s other form.  

“Hello? Earth to Mishima?” Mona spoke up, but at this point Mishima wasn’t listening. He was determined to find out whether or not he was dreaming.

The blue headlights blinked on and off like eyes and followed his movements. Mishima was fascinated with how the headlights blinked but then his eyes caught movement from the rear of the bus. He then approached the rear of the bus. _Is this a tail?_ Mishima thought as its movement fascinated him. He moved without thinking to touch the tail.

“HEY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! THAT’S MY TAIL!!” Mona yelled finally stunning Mishima out of his trance. He also never thought he’d actually see a bus _JUMP!_

“S-sorry… This,” Mishima gestured around to their surroundings and to Mona, “has been a lot to take in.” Mishima then took a deep breath. _Alright, now that I’m certain that this is not a dream, it’s time to focus._ He turned to Mona with a look of determination. “So, we need to find the Phantom Thieves,” then looking toward the giant rabbit hole, “And according to the ‘persona’ from before, they’re in there?” Mishima questioned pointing to the rabbit hole.

Mona sighed, “Yes, they should be in there.” He seemed to worriedly glance over at the hole, as much as a bus can display emotion. Then his eyes seemed to light up, “Also, to answer your question from earlier the others have personas as well.” Mona explained, “Now, could you hurry up and climb on in? We’ve been wasting enough time as it is.”

_Climb….in?_ Mishima glanced at the bus confused.

“What are you waiting for get in! We need to find out where everyone is!” The Mona-bus echoed agitatedly. Mishima never thought he would see a car express emotions, then again he never thought he would be teleported to an alternate dimension to save his personal heros. _‘The Phantom Thieves are very capable, so there must be a reason he contacted me for outside help… Mona did ask me if I could drive a car earlier… He hasn’t moved from where he transformed either...’_

“So, the reason you brought me here is because you can’t drive yourself around?” Mishima concluded as he opened the car door and entered the driver seat.

“Yep,” Mona echoed pleased, “I have been exploring this place for a bit, but that giant rabbit hole is fairly deep and long and this place has maze-like passages open and close quickly... It’s much faster to travel in this form...but, a car can’t move without a driver... That’s where you come in.” Mona spoke as Mishima got buckled. “The wheel is to steer, the stick to your right is to change gears and the parking break, and the pedals bellow are the gas, to the right, and break, to the left,” Mona explained. “You should take of the parking brake first, it’s the lever to your right”

\------

“O-ok, I think I have the hang of it.” Mishima uttered, narrowly avoiding driving Mona into a boulder nearby. They had been practicing for a little while...Mishima had lost count of the times he ran into the trees and large rocks in the area clustered around the rabbit hole.

“You’d BETTER! I swear if I get rammed in to ONE more tree-!” Mona huffed with his tail puffed in agitation.

“I said I was sorry!” Mishima interrupted. “To be fair, this ia my FIRST time driving a cat car.”

“I’M NOT A CAT!!” Mona yelled. It seemed as though he was going to say more, but his engine suddenly quieted.

“Huh?” Mishima, who was expecting to be yelled at more, was stunned by the sudden silence.

“Shhh….” Mona whispered, “I sense someone coming.”

Mishima had trouble seeing it from inside the bus, but he could have sworn Mona’s ears twitched and the ceiling of the bus got a little lower, as if Mona was a cat getting into a crouch to strike its prey.

He then heard the loud footsteps of someone, or something, running quickly towards them.

A rustling of the bushes was the only warning Mishima got before:

“OH SHIT!!! I’M GONNA BE LATE!!!” a blonde figure wearing a headband with white rabbit ears and a butler outfit with white gloves ran straight past the two of them while staring at a silver pocket watch(?) and dove into the giant rabbit hole.

“W-Wait was that Sakamoto-kun?!?!?!” Mishima mumbled.

“Y-yeah” Mona responded sounding equally as stunned.

“Wh-what?” Mishima mumbled, surprised by the strange turn of events.

“What are you doing!?!? Hit the accelerator and chase after him!!” Mona yelled after he recovered from the shock.

Mishima, spurred into action by Mona’s yell, hit the accelerator and drove the Mona-bus down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I was going to put Ryuji as any other character than the white rabbit. :)


End file.
